Forbidden love
by Emobunny394
Summary: Love always prevails right? Well maybe not always. They are forbidden to be together. They would face severe consiquences if they let their feelings show. Will Legolas and Tauriel risk banishment or worse to be together? Or will their love stay forever hidden? The summary kinda sucks.. but please read! My first fanfic :) -I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT-
1. Chapter 1

She felt him watching her. Felt those piercing blue eyes following her every move. She knew she shouldn't have come down here. He was always in the library at this time of the evening, but she really needed to find a book. She hurried through the shelves, barely noticing where she was going. She couldn't concentrate, she could hear him breathing.

"Good Evening, Tauriel." Came a soft voice to her right.

"Good Evening, Legolas." she whispered as she ducked her head.

"Might I ask as to why you are here, for you seem quite uninterested in reading?" Legolas Questioned.

"You may, I wanted to get a book. I have difficulty sleeping and I thought it might help to read." She replied softly.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with the older elf. She saw recognition there and well as a feeling it was obvious he was trying to hide, Lust. Blushing, she dropped her head once more.

"I wish to speak with you on the morrow. Farwell Tauriel.", he said bluntly, before he quickly turned and strutted away.

She stood there for a moment longer, her mind drifting to why he would need to speak with her, before quietly returning to her own chambers.

She couldn't sleep that night, she didn't end up getting a book. She tossed and turned for hours before finally giving up. With a sigh she got out of her bed and quietly crept out of her chambers. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't go to him. She shouldn't even have the urge to. But hard as she tried she couldn't bring herself to turn back.

When she got to his chambers she found the door open, just a crack. There was a soft glow of light coming from inside the room and she could hear raised voices inside. She hesitated, unsure if she should turn around and go back. But as she turned to leave, she heard her name. She crept closer to the door and peaked inside. There stood Legolas, his face red with anger, and his father, Thranduil. They were obviously arguing, Thranduil was pacing back and forth.

"I will not be coerced into agreeing to this Legolas." he stated firmly.

"And I will not be coerced into agreeing to an arranged marriage!" Legolas retorted angrily.

Thranduil sighed,

"I will not stand here and argue with you any further. You are not a child, Legolas. You know my expectations of you, one of them is that I will not see you marry a commoner. You will do as you are bid."

He turned away and briskly began walking to the door. The door she was standing behind. Realising she was about to get caught, she quickly ducked around the corner and held her breath. The door opened and she heard Thranduil step out and begin walking in the other direction. A voice floated out of the door before it closed.

"You can't stop this father. I love her.", Legolas whispered.

He shut the door and the footsteps slowly drifted away. She stayed behind the corner, too worked up to move. Was it her they were talking about? She knew Legolas fancied her, but love? It was impossible, she was low-born and he was the Prince, they would be banished for opposing the King. The whole situation way tiring, she ran it over in her mind as she slowly walked back to her room. Arranged marriage? What was that all about?

When she at last made it back to her room she was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly. Those three words playing in her mind... "I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

He was kissing her. Her back was pushed up against the wall and she let out a contented sigh. He had one hand in her hair, while the other traced circles on her back. She ran her hands down his back before bringing them up and tangling them in his long, blond hair. He let out a this was what love feels like, she wondered.

"_Tauriel_" he whispered

She kissed him harder, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Tauriel"

He was trailing a line of kisses down her neck.

"Tauriel!"

She jolted awake, nearly falling off her bed. It took several moments of confusion before she realised she had been dreaming. There was someone pounding on her door,

"TAURIEL!"

She hurried to find a cloak before throwing open the door to find one of her guards standing outside, looking quite flustered. She quickly ran over in her mind whether or not she had patrol today. As leader of the Mirkwood Elven Guard it was her duty to patrol the outskirts of the forest and report any signs of disturbances. But she didn't have patrol today, so why was a guard at her door?

"The King wishes an audience with you." He stated bluntly.

"Oh, of course" she replied hurriedly "I'll just get dressed."

She quickly threw on her usual attire, a dark green garb with a leaf green tunic and allowed the guard to escort her to the King. They travelled in silence, slowly trekking their way up the long, winding staircases and dark hallways. She lived in the lower part of the forest; a lowly Silvan elf had no place in the high halls of King Thranduil. When they at last reached a large oaken door, the guard knocked twice,

"The Leader of the Mirkwood Guard, Sire." He called.

"Enter", came a voice from inside.

Both she and her companion entered the room. She gasped, realising where she was, it was the King's bed chambers. No one was permitted in here save for the King himself, not even his son. The room was beautiful, a grand bed stood in the centre of the room, vines trailed across the stone columns and archways. There were books scattered everywhere and a balcony with a magnificent view was situated to her left. Thranduil stood at the balcony, gazing out across the vast forest he ruled. As they approached he turned and bluntly commanded,

"Leave us."

The guard immediately turned and left, leaving her alone with the Elven King. Although Thranduil had taken her in after her parents were murdered and she'd known him for centuries, she was still nervous to be in the same room as him. He gestured for her to sit, she did so.

"How do you fair, Tauriel?" he questioned.

"I am well, is there a reason you called me here?" she asked.

"There will be a guest arriving in two moons time; I expect that you will take full responsibility for their safety." He said, his expression betraying no feelings.

"Of course, may I ask who I will be guarding?" she questioned.

She was confused; did this have something to do with the conversation she overheard last night? Who was this guest? And why did she need protecting? Thranduil hesitated, an emotion flashed across his face before returning to his neutral, somewhat bored expression.

"Elwing of Rivendell. She is a very important guest and I expect that she will be treated with the upmost respect. That will be all, you may leave." He turned and briskly walked back to the balcony.

"Of course. Forgive me, but may I ask why she is travelling here?" she was being rude but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She had no right to question the King. He said nothing; she turned and walked to the door. As she was leaving Thranduil called out to her,

"It's about time my son married."


End file.
